


Her Alpha, Their Omega

by Collared_Omega



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collared_Omega/pseuds/Collared_Omega
Summary: A series of smutty/fluffy omegaverse drabbles between a female omega, that's hiding her true identity, and a non-binary alpha, who has never been susceptible to pheromones or interested in mating.  There's some plot and a loose timeline, but let's just enjoy the ride, shall we?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Love(Lust) at first sight is new to me!

"Oh! That's them!"

O loved conventions, all the fun panels and wonderful art and interesting people. Taking up cosplay had made it all the more fun. A silly hobby where she could express herself in costume, a night and day difference from her serious and carefully coordinated work life. And while the crowds were sometimes overwhelming, it was so easy to hide in a sea of faces. Some lotion to cover her own scent, and a little beta scent on top of that, and no one could differentiate her, she was just a small female beta, nothing unusual, especially unnoteworthy when there were plenty of alphas and omegas wandering about not bothering to hide at all. The semi-anonymity was incredibly freeing.

She had also managed to make quite a few friends, a growing circle of people she could break out of her shell with. Well, for the most part. She still hadn't told any of them she was an omega, it was easy enough to pass for her, and that was one wall she was unwilling to break down for anyone. Not even the friend she'd grown close enough to that she didn't mind when they grabbed her hand shortly after making their declaration, and began to drag her over to a small group that had formed just outside one of the panel rooms.

"That's the person I was telling you about, you have to meet them, seriously, they're so cool!" 

She felt a little awkard about it, she didn't want to charge up to this stranger, a guest of the convention, a "somebody", and look desperate for attention, but her friend had never had any qualms about pulling a "notice me Senpai!!" at cons, and O always got dragged along for the ride.

Excited babble, questions asked and then a confident answer, laughter. It was becoming clearer as they neared the group that they were all centered around one individual. The first thing O noticed, with delight, was that they were dressed as the paired character to the one she was dressed as, both from her favorite show. The second thing she noticed, as they reached the edge of the circle, was that they were definitely an alpha. Tall, broad shouldered, strong jawed, and not to mention the unmistakable air of confidence they exuded, the ability to command the space. O's mouth tightened as she put it together, noting that the rest of the crowd were mostly betas and a couple clear omegas, all hanging on their every word.

It wasn't that O hated alphas, but in general, she found them to be a bit abrasive, and it didn't help that she had a chip on her shoulder about it as a hiding omega. On top of that, she had never been that affected by alpha pheromones, never met one with a scent that was very appealing, and she suspected that was another reason she had never found them that charming. It was all just a smokescreen of biological tricks. Omegas that fawned over "charismatic" alphas made her roll her eyes, didn't they know they were feeding in to archaic stereotypes? Didn't this throng of hypnotized fans realize that this alpha was-

Her thoughts came to a dead halt as her friend pulled her forward, up at the front of the group, close to them. Too close. Even with several feet of distance it was too close. Being in sight of them would've suddenly been too close, because their eyes, even behind dark glasses, were right on hers. It seemed like it had been instantaneous, sudden as it was shocking, a feeling that clutched her stomach and made it do flips, and associated to a scent she had no way of describing. It was warm and it was home and it was... intoxicating. 

She wanted to fall in to their arms, wanted to feel this stranger hold her close and... O's legs began to tremble as her thighs pressed tightly together, her friend was talking but she couldn't make out a single word. This wasn't right. What was this? She felt dizzy, feverish, she wanted to lie down. _'Lie down with them,'_ some part of her thought and it shocked her enough to make her gasp. Was it her heat? It wasn't due, not even close and she had been on long-term suppressants for years now, this had never happened like this before.

What was she going to do? This was bad, not even all her false scents could hide it if she started pumping out pheromones like this, and in a huge crowd like this things could get scary. Emergency suppressants. Where were they? Had she put them in her pocket? She couldn't remember. She couldn't think of anything and the part of her that was anxiously screaming at the thought of the oncoming humiliation of this public outing was getting quieter and quieter.

"You should get some air."

A hand grabbed the one her friend had let go of. An unfamiliar hand, but it was warm and soft and _perfect_. It was the stranger's hand, she realized with a wave of excitement she didn't understand, they were pulling her away somewhere, around a corner and down a narrow hallway in between panel rooms and then when they were just about at the end, they turned suddenly, pulling her close and then with a soft thud, pinned her against a wall.

The alpha was used to the adoring attention of omegas and betas, hell, they'd even had a few other alphas express interest before. It had all been fun, but just fun. They didn't want to mate, had never felt the instinctual drive to dominate or the magnetized desire for an omega. They were immune to it. Above those baser instincts. So why was this small person, this girl who's name they hadn't even asked yet, suddenly the all-encompassing focus of their entire being?

At a surface level she smelled like a beta to them, but there was something under that, something deeper, something sweet and subtle, and it made their body crackle with energy. 

It had been so strange, standing in that group, talking to those that had stayed after the panel, answering the usual questions, putting on their best entertainer face, and then that scent. A sweet smell, fresh and soft and unlike any scent they had experienced before. It crept up on them, confusion building, wondering where on earth it was coming from, what had suddenly- and then there she was, standing next to another girl who seemed to be introducing herself. They smiled at the talkative one, but their eyes locked on _her's_. Short, petite, adorably dressed like the other half of their ship, and second only to the scent that seemed to be coming off of her, they noticed her stormy green eyes. They couldn't look away.

They had salivated almost immediately, having to swallow as they saw a wash of pink rise up her face, the color all the more noticeable for her primarily white clothes. They wanted to pick her up and carry her off, wanted to have her all to themself and know every little thing about her. As they began unintentionally committing her face to memory they noticed the change in her go past blushing. She looked dazed, her breathing was getting strange, was she trembling? It wasn't okay, for some strange reason beyond basic concern, seeing this person in any distress was absolutely not okay and they had to fix it immediately.

That's when they had grabbed her hand, said the first thing that came to their mind, and pulled her away from prying eyes. And now here she was with them, in this small hallway between panels and green rooms, totally alone. She was, in fact, trembling. They could feel it as they took one hand off the wall behind her to cup her cheek, and god she was breathing so heavy. She looked... beautiful. 

O's hands came up and rested on their shoulders, they were even closer now, but it had shifted, suddenly they weren't close enough. She wasn't sure they ever would be until they were completely occupying the same space. Her hands moved up, grazing over their neck, their jaw, their cheeks, taking gentle hold of those designer shades and pulling them off to see their eyes properly. They were as dark as their glasses, inky and deep and completely focused on her. Drawn in, she raised on her tip toes, drawing closer to them, eyes closing, their breath ghosting over her lips as their own lips parted ever so slightly.

It was glorious. 

It was as if there was an electric arc of intensity that passed between their lips, as they both breathed in sharply through their noses, pressing closer to each other. The burst of pheromones from both was going to linger in this hallway long after they left, but caught in the moment they felt incredible, it didn't matter in the slightest. All that did matter was the way they parted their lips, and the way she followed suit, and the feeling of their tongues meeting.

When they finally pulled back, it was only because they were both breathless. She had at some point taken grip of their lapels, one hand still half-clutching one of the arms of their shades, and all she had to do was pull at them the tiniest bit for her costumed pair to lean in again. They passed by her face as she tilted it to the side, neck arching to expose itself to them, the source of that fabulous smell hidden tantalizing just below that perfectly buttoned collar.  
' _Bite her_!'  
They pulled back as that desire flashed through their brain, swallowing and looking down at this sweet girl, so flushed, shivering, an omega in the full sway of their hormonal dominance. The realization of what had happened swept over them quickly. Their hands shifted, slowly, and with great caution they pulled back completely, letting one hand graze over her shoulder and down her arm to grab her hand again.

O barely noticed that she was walking once more, only let out a whimper that the alpha had pulled away from her and left only their hand in hers. They were so warm and they smelled so good, she hadn't wanted them to go, she had wanted to stay in that space between their arms forever. The only thing that did finally break her from her mumbled, unintelligble complaints was when they finally pulled her through the doors and the crisp, cool air hit her face.

The wind didn't quite blow the scent away completely, but it was like a splash of cold water in her face, snapping her back to reality. O gulped and brought her free hand up to her burning cheek, shades bumping against her chin, and then looked back over at the handsome stranger. They looked flushed too, and not much less shocked than her, just seemingly a little better put together about it. 

"I'm A," they said, breaking the lock-eyed silence. That wasn't the name O had heard her friend refer to them by, this name sounded so much more real, a normal name.

"Ah, um, I'm O," she responded, holding out their sunglasses to them. A took them and smiled at her, she felt a light grow inside the pit of her stomach at the flash of those pearly whites.   
They were still holding hands.   
Neither of them moved to correct that.  
But neither of them talked about what had just occurred in the hallway either. Where did one even start with unpacking such an intense and sudden event like that?  
No, better to stay holding hands, and not acknowledge it for fear the other would explain it away.

"Do you feel a little better now?"  
She could feel the gentle squeeze of A's hand when they asked and it turned her insides to jelly.  
"Oh! Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just... got a little overwhelmed in there, I think, you know?" She smiled reassuringly up at them, putting her free hand over her heart, why was it still hammering so fast?  
Another pause as the two of them took deep breaths, letting the wind pass over them, cooling their heads.

"Um, so-"   
"Hey, do-"  
"Oh, you go ahe-"   
"No no, sorry, you go-"  
"Okay, uh...." O hesitated another second, bit her lip, and then let out a small burst of a laugh before she asked, "Could I get your instagram?"

A grinned at her and her heart positively sang. "Yeah, y'know, I was just about to ask you the same thing." 

They only broke their grasp of each other's hands to retrieve their phones and exchange user names. It felt so strangely familiar, such a normal thing to do compared to the absolutely bizarre occurrence that had just happened. How did either of them get started with saying how unusual that was for them? How completely outside of their normal experience. How magical it had felt to kiss each other.

The pair took a picture together to post, they were cosplaying a couple after all, but they both felt a genuine rush as A leaned in close to O to look cuddly for the picture. A bit more small talk about the con and the show, while they both tried to painfully ignore how good the other smelled, how badly they hoped the wind would keep up, and how they each secretly wished a little that it would die down.

A checked their phone, lips tightening as they realized they had somewhere they needed to be, as much as this was where they wanted to be, "I'm sorry, I gotta go back in, I have another panel."

O tried not to look crushed. Obviously they had to go, they weren't just at the con for fun like she was, "Oh! Right! Well, I'm certain we'll run in to each other more. Thanks again for helping out there, I guess I did need some air." She laughed a bit awkwardly, but they smiled all the same as they ushered her around the building to another set of doors, not sure if they could handle going in that hallway again.

As they reached the entrance, just about to part ways, A paused, turned back to O, and said, "How would you feel about getting crepes tomorrow morning?" 

O couldn't help but break out in a full laugh, smiling at them brightly before she bit back down on her lip again, "Sounds perfect."

As she watched them walk away, they both thought to themselves, ' _I can't wait_ '


	2. Burning up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love heat fics! This takes place not too long after O and A have started actually dating. I know it's a bit of a jump, but I was too excited to write this one.

O cried out again as her body tensed and trembled, no delighted laughter, no moan as she shifted in to afterglow. Just panting and sniffling. She pulled the toy out, near on the verge of tears of frustration realizing that she was too over stimulated to continue, but her body was still on fire.

It had never been like this before. So body-achingly, mind-numbingly intense and overwhelming. Sure, she wasn't taking suppressants regularly anymore but even during times she hadn't taken them before it had never been like this. But then... this was also her first heat since she had started dating A.

The urge to call them had been growing since that morning. First, when she woke up and her mind had already begun to fill with wonderful thoughts of their last night together. Then, as she had felt her body heating up, tingling and aching, and she had realized what was happening. Again, when she had given up on her nest building in an impatient tantrum, infuriated beyond reason at her inability to copy the way A made them. And now, as she laid in her half-made nest, covered in their clothes that she had draped over herself like a blanket, and found herself about ready to cry or scream, or both, over her complete inability to satisfy that deep fiery need within her.

She couldn't think of anything but A, she _needed_ them, _desperately_ , but O had spent so long hiding this, embarrassed by her nature, and the thought of them seeing her like this... She bit her lip hard, clutched the clothes they'd given her tightly and buried her nose in them. Their smell was there, it was supposed to help, an alpha's scent was supposed to make a lone omega's heat easier, but it was just making O's head spin. She whimpered and moved to pull her knees up to her chest, but she halted, the wind suddenly knocked out of her. The shift had caused a sudden and intense pang of emptiness, so strong it made her cry out and shudder. She could feel as her body pushed out more slick, making a mess of herself and her nest, the scent getting even stronger than before.

Her hand trembled as she opened her contacts on her phone. She couldn't take it anymore, it was too much, she didn't care if they saw her, she needed them too much.

A sang softly to themself as they worked, machinery humming around them, absorbed in their own world. It even took them a moment to realize their phone was ringing. When they pulled it up they were surprised, O was calling, she hadn't sent a text or anything beforehand either. ' _Actually, I haven't heard much from her at all today..._ ' they thought as they accepted the call.

"Hello there, angel~"

There wasn't a response at first, just heavy breathing, panic poured in to their gut like ice water, "O? O, what's wrong?"

A faint whimper was the answer, another faltering breath and then, "A... please... please I need you." And then the crying started.

They were heading out the door, getting in to their car, trying to keep their own feelings under control as they tried to calm O down over the phone. Telling her they were on their way, assuring her it was going to be okay, it was all going to be okay...

O's tear-streaked cheek smudged her phone screen as she laid her head on top of it listening to them, her hand between her legs, clumsy, tired fingers doing their best as she repeatedly apologized. She shouldn't have done this, she shouldn't have bothered them with this, but their voice, even just their voice had her body twitching again, painfully aching to be touched. By them. Only they could calm this storm inside her and somehow on some deep level beyond her self-conscious ego, she knew that.

A shouldn't have sped, they tried their best not to go to far with it, but they did speed. They had put together what had happened, O had gone in to heat, but she sounded like she was upset, in pain even, was that normal? They'd never heard of it being like that before. Omega friends had told them before how much their old scented clothes and blankets had helped, why didn't it seem it had done anything for O? She'd said before she had really mild heats, but this didn't sound like that at all, was it because they had suggested she go off long-term suppressants? They were trying not to blame themselves as the drive to her house seemed to drag on unnaturally long, all the while they could hear O muttering apologies, crying and panting.

They pulled in to the driveway, jumping out of their car, fumbling with the key that O had given them, what seemed like a token gesture at the time now immensely important. A cursed at the lock before it finally relented, allowing them to open the door and rush in, slamming the door behind them, stepping in to the hallway and... it was like walking headfirst in to a wall, that first deep breath in. A sweet smell pervaded the air, made it feel heavy and thick, filling their nostrils and changing their panic to... _need_.

Their dark eyes widened, pupils expanding, as their pace slowed, and they stumbled towards O's bedroom.

Their omega... their omega needed them. And they needed to...

They could hear her panting and whimpering as they came to the door, the scent of her getting even stronger, their body getting hotter. With a gulp they pushed the door open and saw their omega in the dim lamp light.

O was flushed, her hair sticking to her forehead, her eyes hazy and unfocused. She looked an absolute mess and was in a nest to match, barely thrown together in the center of her bed, a couple toys nearby and another few that looked to have been tossed off the bed in frustration. But most noticeably, even from the doorway, she was _dripping_.

O. Well put together, careful, shy, self-conscious O, their sweet little omega that they were so careful with, that they hadn't even knotted yet, was laying there naked, legs spread, both hands between them, her fingers pumping in and out of her while the other rubbed desperately at her clit. She was looking right at them, a combination of pleading and relief on her face as they moved closer to her bed, feeling magnetized together. "A~" she moaned their name, "I'm... I'm so empty, please A, I need you!"

An omega had never smelled like this before, a scent that made their mind fuzzy and their body burn with energy and passion. It almost made them feel a little out of control, and sure enough as soon as they thought that to themselves, they realized they didn't quite know how or when they had ended up on the bed, or for how long they had been pushing their tongue insistently in to her mouth, one hand squeezing her breast, their thigh pressed up between her legs for her to grind on.

The elation O was feeling was indescribable. A joy and relief and _ecstacy_ so strong at A's very presence that she had started to cry again. She pawed at them, clung tight and clamped her thighs down around their leg.

_Oh god she clamped down around their leg._

Even though they were wearing pants the proximity and the touch were enough to make her tremble from head to toe, a moan escaping her entirely involuntarily. She couldn't help but start to grind her hips against them, the friciton finally giving her some sense of satisfaction for the first time that day, even as she soaked through their pants carelessly.

The two of them normally took their time, scented each other, nuzzled and kissed and put together their nest, built up to their fun as A purred in her ear and as O slowly shifted from soft sighs to full moans as her inhibitions peeled away. Not today. It was a rush of lips and teeth and squeezing hands, moans and cries and heavy breathing. A at one point pulled away enough to remove their shirt, and begin unbuttoning and unzipping their pants, but they weren't able to finish before O had grabbed their shoulders and pulled herself up to them, seeking out their mouth with hers again. A kissed her, taking hold of the back of her head, their tongue dominating the kiss as O mewled in to it, happily letting them lead. She wanted them to lead, wanted to surrender to them completely and let them have her. She was their omega, sure, but she wanted to be _truly_ theirs, her body cried out for it.

Their body was responding just as strongly, they needed to take their omega, needed to mark her, fill her up, make there be no doubt who she belonged to. A held her hair tight, felt her tense momentarily before melting in to their control, and kissed down her jaw and neck to find those tiny bumps, the surface of her scent gland, the source of that amazing smell that pervaded the air around them. Soft kisses first, the kind that made O mewl and squirm, and then they pressed their tongue to it, the taste like nothing they had ever known before. Over powering, sweet and exhilirating, A couldn't help it as their lips parted further, teeth bared to bite down on that tender spot, the urge so strong... but... They jerked quickly to the side, sinking those alpha canines in to her shoulder instead and sucking there. O cried out at the sensation, a quick flash of pain that dissolved in to a throbbing heat that rippled down her entire body, a vague wish in her heat-addled mind that they had bit where they had been kissing first instead.

A few more bites along her shoulder and collarbones and then finally they pulled back, admiring the purple marks that they had decorated her with, knowing she'd be seeing those later once she had come down, and looking forward to kissing each one. Finally relinquishing their grip on her hair, A trailed their hand down to O's chest, resting just below her collarbone, and pushed her back, despite her whimpering protest. She squirmed, reaching for them, but they kept her firmly pinned, their other hand finishing the job of undoing their pants, and beginning the process of pushing them down past their hips, "Don't worry, my little omega, I know how to help."

The truth was that A was barely keeping it together, swallowing again and again to handle how much they were salivating, their hands twitching as they held back the urge to roll her over, lift up her hips and thrust in to her with abandon. But no, they had to take care of her, O was in a delicate state, this needed to be handled right so she could feel safe, so that this could be good, so that they didn't hurt her if her body was asking for more than it could handle... so that she wouldn't regret this in the morning. 'Go easy, go easy' they repeated to themself like a mantra as they pushed their pants off and tossed them aside, trying to fend off the instincts screaming inside of them.

O watched as they undressed, her eyes hungry, flaring as she saw that they were already slipped out and hard. She wanted it, in that moment more than anything else she had ever wanted in her entire life. The end all, be all of existence was having them inside of her, and the second they lifted their hand she flipped, rolling on to her stomach, spreading her knees and tucking them under her, and pressing her shoulders to the bed. Fully presented, dripping, swollen and unbearably empty. They gripped her hips and growled, fingers digging in to that soft flesh, positioning themself behind her. God, this was the hardest they had ever struggled to control themself in their entire life.

With a deep breath and clenched teeth they pushed forward, they didn't even have to work her up like normal, no stretching, no gentle encouragements, she was perfectly ready and an absolute perfect fit. O moaned loudly beneath them and began babbling out thank you's and praises and pleads for them to give her everything, her body in actual pleasure for the first time that day. It felt so perfect, like being completed, no toy could take away that empty feeling but the moment they entered her the joy she felt was indescribable. Sex with A had felt amazing every time, not a single unpleasant experience, but this... this was entirely different. This was a primal need fulfilled, an answer to the frenzied state of her mind and the unquenchable heat between her legs, and it was absolutely and utterly perfect.

They sunk in to her slowly at first, taking advantage of the fact their knot hadn't begun to swell yet to push in flush to their hips. They loved to do that, loved those first few amazing thrusts where they could sink in to her fully before their knot would start to get too big to push in and they would have to move more shallowly. A shuddered and moaned at the sensation, squeezing O's hips tightly, and she rolled her hips to press back against them harder in response. They moved back again, having to hold O in place to keep her from following them, but when they pushed forward she cried out in pleasure and settled in to place, eager for them to do it again. Each time they knew it was getting closer, their knot swelling, she felt tighter, that little bit of resistance growing, even with how wet she was, soon they would have to start holding back.

When they next thrust in to her, they both felt it, that slight push, that resistance that didn't budge easily, that threshold they had never crossed. A was breathing heavy, their grip tight on O as they began to pull back.

 _'No, no, that's not what I want_ ,' O thought as she could feel the palpable effort of their restraint, ' _I want._..'

"Knot me!!"

A paused at her words, stunned, struggling against their own desire to do just what she asked, but they had been so careful about that up till now, so delicate and so cautious. After all, O had never been knotted before. They'd talked about it their first time, it had been the one thing explicitly off the table, the one thing that O had said she wasn't ready for, that she had never experienced before with anyone. "O.... O are you really sure?"

"A! Please, please, I'm begging you, knot me, A, I need it, I need to be full!!"

An omega in heat would do things they didn't really want to, their instincts could drive them to accept, and feel pleasurable, things they would regret later. But she seemed so desperate, in such agony, and if it would help... A grit their teeth, hands slowly shifting, one reaching around to support O's chest while the other grabbed hold of the back of her thigh. They wanted to give her everything she wanted, but this had to be her choice, it had to be under her own power.

O yelped in suprise as they suddenly pulled her up while they pushed her leg forward, moving their own legs to slide under hers as they reclined back. She was suddenly straddling them. O looked over her shoulder at A, their hands shifting back to gently rest on her waist, and they nodded to her, "Alright, love, whenever you're ready."

That wasn't what alphas did. Alphas would pin an omega in heat to the floor and take them. Through the haze of lust it connected what her alpha was doing though, her chest expanding with that sharp intake of air, the emotional swell of love and appreciation. They were giving her the choice. It was in her hands. And O knew exactly what she wanted.

Slowly she lowered her body, placing her hands on their thighs to steady herself as she spread her legs wider, felt their comforting hands on her sides, no pressure, no push, just support. The stretch was small at first, but as she continued to let gravity assist her she could feel it pushing her to her limits. She whimpered, shutting her eyes, she wanted it, wanted it desperately, knew it would be the only thing that could settle her nerves and make her feel normal again... but they were so big.

"That's it, slow, don't push yourself. That's-" A cut off with a gasp as O reached nearly halfway, her entrance squeezing their knot so tightly, they had no idea it could feel so sensitive, "That's my good girl, you're so close." And then, suddenly, just as O thought she maybe had to pull back, that she couldn't do it

POP

She cried out as she suddenly sat flush on their hips, her eyes opening wide, staring up at the ceiling in shock at the strange sensation. A gasped too, and then moaned, a soft sweet sound that they only let loose in their tenderest and most vulnerable moments with O, when the pleasure was too much for them to contain. Good god, was it impossible to contain. She had them squeezed so tightly, completely locked in place, they didn't even have to move to know there was no way they could've even if they wanted to, and it felt far too amazing to want to.

The two of them stayed there a moment, catching their breaths, adjusting to the new sensation, O trembling head to toe as A gently stroked their thighs and back, loving and supportive. When O finally decided to move she gasped, the throb of sensation that coursed through her making her grip on their thighs tighten, and A's hands mirrored the motion as they hissed. Slowly she kept going, rocking gently, unable to move up and down at all, but with every shift she could feel them pressing against every sensitive spot inside of her. It was exactly what she had been needing. She felt whole, filled completely, finally some sort of relief and satisfaction was on the horizon!

She was starting to moan as A gasped and moaned beneath her too, their hands holding her firmly flush to their hips as they started to push up every time O rocked her hips. It felt amazing, the way her body gripped them, the pleasure of feeling her squeezing that sensitive knot so tightly. Moving in tandem, they began to find a rhythm, O's moans shifted in to delighted cries, which grew louder as she relinquished her grip on one of their thighs to touch herself, already tired fingers struggling, but with them inside her it felt so immensely better than it had before.

They were both nearing their limit, O grinding desperately down on them as she panted and cried out, "Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod, A! Ah! You actually have me knotted! You-ah!! _**A**_!!" Her mind was buzzing, completely hyper-focused between her legs, her omega brain enraptured at the thought that _her_ alpha was locked inside her, that finally she had been knotted and it was her perfect pair, the only one she wanted, the only one she would ever let do this.

It hit suddenly, with almost no warning, a flood of sensation that nearly made her scream, at the very least she'd never been so loud before. O grabbed both their legs again for balance as her body tensed and throbbed around them, her entire body quaking, while A held her tightly, their moans increasing in volume with each spasming aftershock. They felt it building, the physical pleasure combined with the alpha instinct to fill up their omega, to scent her inside and out. It crashed over A and made them cry out O's name as they pushed upward in one final thrust, coming inside her. The sensation made O mewl softly, the heat of it spreading through her, some sort of biological response warming her through, making her feel placated and calm, the feverish desire of her heat subsiding.

They stayed frozen like that, panting, the room strangely quiet and still in the aftermath, until O began to shake, her muscles tired and weakened. A's protective nature took over, O needed to lie down, but the situation they found themselves in was complicated... Locked together, they tried to help maneuver her, legs moving slowly, hands helping to steady her, but she still whimpered at nearly every step of the way. Finally A managed to arrange the two of them, laying on their sides, blankets pulled over them, as they kissed her shoulders and neck, gently nuzzling the bumps of her still swollen scent glands.

"You did so well, O," they murmured to her softly, "so so well, you took my whole knot your first try."

O responded with a pleased little lilting moan, intertwining her legs with theirs and hugging the arm they had draped over her. Her eyes were closed, she was already starting to breath steadily, she'd never felt so relaxed or so satisfied in her entire life, safe in A's arms, their knot still inside her, what a perfect moment...

A paused their kisses, "... O?" they whispered. No response. They lifted their head, getting a better view of her face. She had actually fallen asleep. A let out a soft amused puff of air through their nose and laid their head back down, nuzzling in to O's hair, she still smelled so good. They closed their eyes too, smiling a bit to themself, happy they had been able to help O, and well... pleased on a personal level as well. They'd never known something could feel that good, that intense, they were already looking forward to the next time O was in heat, but they'd be sure to get ahead of it next time and make sure she was prepared. The nest was... slightly better than the first time they'd seen her make one, but not good enough for their sweet little omega. They could take care of that. But for now, they yawned and snuggled close to her, certain that they'd be unknotted by the time they finished their nap.


	3. Its just biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O sates her curiosity about the machinations of AFAB alpha biology. CW: Somnophilia

O opened her eyes slowly. It was quite bright outside, she could hear birds singing. How late had they slept in? She yawned as quietly as she could, hoping not to disturb the alpha who's arm was still around her. 

She took the moment to admire them unabashedly. The line of their jaw, the soft texture of their lips, their long eyelashes. Such a beautiful face, especially like this, absolutely relaxed. O smiled, a feeling of warmth and affection swelling inside of her that she couldn't contain. She wanted to see more of them.

Slowly, carefully, she lifted herself on one elbow, letting their arm slip off her side. She reached out, soft fingertips trailing across their collarbone, watching the way their chest steadily rose and fell, how wonderfully shapely they were, curved and soft in all the right places.

They never wore clothes when they slept, a habit she had taken up herself whenever they spent the night together, and she suddenly found herself in the position to look at them without fear of feeling like a creep for staring. The recognition of that fact was followed very quickly by a thought that made her blush. She could see them. See them relaxed.

O gulped, looking at their face again for any sign of wakefulness, but finding none, her hand slipped down, took hold of the blankets and lifted them.   
Nothing.

Well of course there wouldn't be, they were retracted. How different was it though? She couldn't see especially well from her angle... Curiosity burned brighter and brighter in her. She had to see. Generally when she was that up close and personal they had already hardened and slipped out.

O bit her lip and began to wriggle under the blankets as subtly as she could, being careful to try and disrupt them as little as possible. It was dim, but with some careful maneuvering she was able to situate herself kneeling between their legs, the blanket lifted just enough to provide the light necessary to see them. And somewhat to her surprise, they looked.... well normal.

A normal female body, soft pink folds, just like hers, and at the top, that little pink dot, half hidden under a hood. In this state, O thought, she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between them and a beta or an omega. She had known that's what she would find, that was middle school health class level knowledge, but somehow she still felt surprised. Thinking of the thick, hot organ that made her feel filled to the brim, how could it possibly hide like this? How could it look like her own clit now and then change so drastically?

She looked up at them, level with their chest, it was still moving in that steady way. She wondered, how far out could she get them before they woke up. She would have to take responsibility for it when they eventually did of course, but... O could picture the amused, sleepy expression on their face as they would run their fingers through her hair and push her back down to...

O blushed as she looked up at them one more time before leaning in, her tongue sliping past her lips to taste them. They were usually much wetter by the time she was doing this too, she realized, as she found their taste much more subtle than usual, but they were just as soft. Warm and pink and perfect, she flattened her tongue to spread them, but was careful not to use as much pressure as usual, she didn't want to overstimulate them too early. 

Soft, gentle laps as she worked her way up to that beautiful button, till finally she made contact, just the tip of her tongue slowly swirling around it. It seemed so cute! Small and delicate and delicious. O pressed her lips to it, wanting to keep it warm as she got it wet, her tongue still working in soft circles. 

A quietly moaned, still sounding asleep, but they shifted, their legs flexing and O froze, wondering if she was already about to be caught. Nothing happened for a moment, both silent, her tongue still pressed against them and then suddenly the air under the blanket felt heavier.

O felt her body heat up immediately, a rush that made her back arch as she breathed in sharply through her nose, a reaction that only made it stronger. Their hip scent glands! A's body had started to release pheromones as they got aroused, and with the blanket over her, O suddenly realized she had unintentionally hotboxed herself. The direct hit like that made her salivate, pressing her tongue to them harder than intended, contributing to the wetness they were already starting to build. 

They moaned again and that's when she felt it. It started to push forward. Her eyes flared as she felt it twitch under her tongue, slipping out from it's hood the tiniest bit, hardening and thickening. She pulled back just slightly, but extended her tongue so she could watch as her teasing made it continue. She could feel how wet it was, the taste of them heightening with every bit more that protruded. O squirmed at the sight, feeling a small rivulet of slick start to drip down her thigh. When had she gotten so wet? 

They smelled so good, tasted so good, her hands gripped their thighs as she continued, feeling them grow against her lips till they were fully extended. It was then she felt their fingers in her hair. 

Their hands gently grasped her head on either side, holding her in place as they started to rock their hips, rubbing themselves against her lips and tongue. O melted in to their control, mewling as she pressed her thighs tightly together. She could hear how heavy they were breathing now, how erratically, interrupted by their moans and sleepy growls. She wanted to beg them to mount her right that instant but she had started this and she intended to finish it. 

Relinquishing one of their thighs from her grip, her fingers moved between their legs to that soft heat, rubbing gently, coating her fingers in the slick they produced, before sinking in to them. They cried out in that sweet singing way, as she gently began to pump her fingers in and out of them, in rhythm with the pace they were thrusting their hips. She loved doing this, having her fingers or tongue inside of them, enjoying the full spectrum of what it meant to be with the rarest kind of alpha. 

Bumping against her lips, with every thrust, she began to feel their knot growing. O whimpered, yearning for it to be inside her, overwhelmed by their scent and their taste and that hot, plush feel of them. She was ready to beg them for relief as soon as they had theirs. She felt them tightening around her fingers, heard them moan louder, their back arching slightly, fingers flexing to tangle in to her hair. They were so close and the thought made her moan right in to them, the sound and sensation too much for A to take. 

"O!!"

O loved hearing her name said like that when they climaxed. Loved the taste of them on her lips and the yearning it built between her legs. As she began licking them clean, light poured in suddenly when they lifted the blanket, making her scrunch her eyes shut and whimper. 

A looked down at the sight they had uncovered. Their little omega was such a mess. Bed head. Face slicked. Curled up between their legs. So unbelievably cute. They softly carressed her flushed cheeks, and then moved to grab her under her armpits, pulling her up to lay flush on top of them, her slit sliding up along their hard and swollen shaft along the way. They moaned, she whimpered. Oh, she was so hungry for it after all that, drunk on pheromones and slicking like mad.

They kissed her all over her face, murmuring "good morning" between each one before they finally found her lips, appreciating the taste of themself on her, holding her chin so that she wouldn't try to go for their neck. They couldn't help enjoying a little bit of how desperate she had gotten, drawing out her impatient squirming for fun. 

O whined as they finally released her lips, pressing herself down so that she could grind herself on them. They laughed softly in response, moving their hands down to her waist, "Alright, alright, sweetheart, one good knotting, but then breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two more smutty chapters already written, but I really want to post a fluff piece about their first date. They'll all post in short order of each other!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find stories first on tumblr at collaredomega.tumblr.com, as well as beautiful actual handmade collars!


End file.
